The Holy Grail
by ItsVersailles
Summary: <html><head></head>The story is about the band Versailles and the story of the holy grail.</html>
1. Chapter 1

The Holy Grail

"It's been over 500 years now, master." claimed a quiet voice from behind the dark master.

"I know that, Teru." Teru is right; it's been over 500 years since the last dark Lord vanished and with him the Holy Grail. Ever since then Kamijo has been the leader of the last existing vampire clan; the "Descendants of the Rose".

"I am worried about the legend, master. We all are. What will happen to us if the legend comes true?"

"There is nothing we can do about it. We can just sit here and wait. Time hasn't come yet, we still have another 2 months and then we will see if the legend is true. Please, don't panic, dear. It will be fine, don't worry. I will protect you."

Kamijo knows that panicking is exactly what Teru will do. Teru is such a sensible and soft creature, so vulnerable. He has no skills yet, he is still so young and childish. Without the protection of Kamijo and the other descendants Teru would not have survived the first 2 hours of his new life.

"I will try not to, master. I don't want you to be angry with me. I will leave now." Teru would always bow when he leaves and so he did this time, but Kamijo could see that he was trembling. He was afraid, probably scared to die or scared that the others will die and he will be left alone but Kamijo won't let that happen. He will protect everybody, like he always did.

Kamijo was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that someone was watching him. The second he realized it he turned around and faced some unknown vampire. He was on his feet the same second he saw the person, his fangs extended. The other vampire seemed to be scared and jumped back, and he had any right to be scared since Kamijo is the most powerful living vampire.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, Lord Kamijo." Said the vampire and walked a few steps towards Kamijo, who by now retraced his fangs and looked at him with his piercing white eyes.

"Who are you? How did you manage to enter this mansion?"

Kamijo was furious that some low vampire dared it to break into his mansion, but somehow he managed to stay calm and not to attack the stranger. If he would attack him there would not be any part left of the other one after he would be finished.

"My name is Masashi, master." The Vampire quickly bowed and continued talking. "I am here to join your clan. I've been living on my own for about 200 years now and now I finally managed to reach your clan. I beg you to let me join, I am the last descendant of the Asian clans, and have lived for over 400 years now. I will serve you, no matter what."

What the vampire said made Kamijo curious, but still he broke into his home and he could not tolerate such an action. He would have to think about this as a serious matter and therefore he could not make the decision without the other descendants.

"You probably know that I won't oversee the fact that you broke into my home, and I can't tolerate this without proper punishment. Now to talk about the favour you asked of me, I would see no problem in letting you join as long as my friends are fine with it."

The last words seemed to frighten the vampire, as he probably didn't expect any other remaining vampires and he knew that he would get punished. Kamijo came closer and studied the vampire carefully.

He had quite dark skin for a vampire, his eyes were bright red, his skin was dirty and covered with cuts, his dark hair was a mess and his clothes were destroyed except the pants he wore, he didn't even wear shoes. Kamijo could see in his eyes that it must have been ages since he fed last, he must have been trying to find them since his clan got killed.

"Alright, Masashi. I will think about your punishment and now I will ask Jasmine to take care of you and to clean your cuts. You have to look quite decent before you are going to meet the others."

Kamijo turned around and walked towards the door to call for Jasmine. He opened the door and left the room, hoping that the vampire won't make any problems in his office while he is gone. On his way downstairs he ran across Yuki who looked bored and hungry.

"Yuki, can I ask you a favour?" "Of course, master. What can I do for you?" "Please go in my office and keep an eye on our visitor till I come back." Yuki nodded, bowed and left to Kamijo's office.

After some minutes he finally found Jasmine in his room, brewing some strange tea. Jasmine didn't look surprised to see the lord himself in her room, since he has already seen him coming before Kamijo even knew that he would come.

"Master, what a pleasure to see you here." Jasmine smiled warmly and got up from his chair. Kamijo greeted him and closed the door behind him.

"I suppose you know why I am here?" Jasmine rolled her eyes and answered "Of course, you want me to take care of that low-life that is sitting in your office." "Would you please do that, my dearest Jasmine?" "If it makes you happy, master. Just send him up here." "Thank you, Jasmine."

To Jasmine, Kamijo has always had the best relationship, since Jasmine was a very friendly and funny vampire, and he has already known her for over 400 years now, they have always been together since then. With a smile on his face Kamijo left the room and headed down to his office again just to see that Yuki pressed the other vampire against the wall. Kamijo rushed into the room and shoved Yuki away, with one hand he held back the other vampire and with the other Yuki who had already his fangs extended.

"Yuki! Calm down." Kamijo grabbed Yuki and threw him against the other wall and grabbed the other vampire at his throat. Yuki didn't get up and tried to calm down, his fangs had already retraced. Yuki murmured some lame apology and got up to left the room, but Kamijo won't let him leave and shoved him back on the floor.

"What the hell happened here, Yuki?" The other vampire still struggled and tried to make Kamijo loosen his grip.

"Master, that little freak over there tried to attack me. I am incredibly sorry that you needed to intervene, master. I may receive punishment for reacting in such a bad behaviour."

Yuki was somebody who couldn't deal with such things. He was high tempered and therefore he easily overreacted, but the most horrible thing for him is when he can't deal with the mess he created himself, because he lost control. He would feel guilty until Kamijo would punish him.

"Masashi, did you attack Yuki?" he said to the other vampire, whom he faced now, and to Yuki he said "Yuki, you may leave now. I will decide later if you deserve punishment or not." Yuki got up and left the room, you could say by looking at his face that he hated himself for what he did, he always regrets everything immediately. Kamijo sighed and loosened the grip on Masashi's throat. "Talk, now!" Kamijo demanded and Masashi jumped.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't hold myself back, master. It will never happen again." Kamijo could see that he regretted what he did and yet he was incredibly mad.

"Don't you think that this is the wrong way to receive approval?" Kamijo pulls back his arm and hears Masashi take a deep breath. "Yes, it is. But still I beg you to let me join." "How could I let Jasmine take care of you now? How would I know that you would not attack him too? You could be a threat to our clan, and I cannot tolerate anybody like you threatening my family. Do you understand me? If that happens again, I won't hesitate a second to kill you."

"I understood, master." Masashi bowed and followed Kamijo, who already started walking towards the door. One last time before they entered Jasmine's room he reminded him to behave himself and then they entered.

Jasmine sat on his chair again, smiling at the visitors. She condescendingly looked at Masashi and then at Kamijo.

"Kamijo-san, don't frown so much, you will get wrinkles. And you..." Jasmine pointed at Masashi and raised an eyebrow "You better behave from now on or I'll let you pay for making our master frown again. You hear me?" Masashi was frightened by the sight of the vampire in front of him, who was yet so incredibly beautiful but was so terrifying and so he just nodded. Jasmine smiled and handed out a cup of tea to Kamijo, who smiled and sat down in a big comfortable chair. "You may relax a bit now, Kamijo-san. Now you, come over here and lie down. You look horrible; I will take my time to make you beautiful. Even some poor being like you deserves looking beautiful." Jasmine motioned towards the bed and turned around to prepare some medicine to treat his cuts.

After Jasmine treated his cuts he forced Masashi to drink some strange smelling tea that is supposed to make him feel much better. Masashi swallowed it in tiny sips, scared that this tea will kill him. Jasmine laughed when he saw Masashi's face. "There, look at you, you look like this will kill you. Don't be such a baby, it won't kill you." Jasmine sat down next to Kamijo and watched Masashi drinking the tea.

"Kamijo-san, do you intend to let this bug join us?" "Jasmine, don't talk so bad about him, but yes I intend to do so, as long as you all will be fine with it." Jasmine giggled and walked over to his little table again and but some more tea in Kamijo's cup. "Here, drink this. It will help you relax." Kamijo nodded thankfully and sipped the tea.

"Now, Masashi" Jasmine pronounced his name with such disgust that Masashi immediately jumped a bit. "Go and take a shower now, wash your hair and don't you dare leaving it before you are not clean and fresh." Masashi hurried into the bathroom and did as he was told too. The mysterious vampire still scared the hell out of him, and the fact that he is a guy in a dress made him scarier. After he finished cleaning himself he got out the shower, wondering what to do next, since he doesn't have any clean clothes but he wouldn't dare asking.

Jasmine took that worries from him when he entered the bathroom, without asking. Masashi gasped because he wasn't wearing anything; Jasmine just laughed and handed him a towel. "Dear god, don't make such a fuss about it. I was just going to give you some clean clothes. Put them on, dry your hair and then come out. I'll take care of the rest then." Masashi looked at him and murmured something that sounded like thank you.

Carefully he put on the clothes and left the bathroom. Jasmine happily clapped his hands and got up. "Look Kamijo-san, how pretty that boy can be when he has some decent clothing!" "Indeed, dear, and the clothes seem to fit him very well too." "Of course they do; it was me who chose them." Jasmine laughed and punched Kamijo lightly on the shoulder,

"Now Masashi, please take a seat over there. I need to make your hair and put on some make-up." When Masashi heard the word make-up he couldn't hide that he is shocked, which of course would make Jasmine laugh again. Jasmine fascinated Masashi in a way, the way he acted, the way he looked and the way he seemed to have different relationship to the master than Yuki.

After some time Jasmine has finished his work and looked satisfied. "Such a pretty boy. Kamijo-san, what do you think? Now he looks like someone who could be a proud descendant of the rose, doesn't he?" Kamijo smiled at Jasmine's enthusiasm. "Indeed he does, dear. I am very grateful that you took care of him, I bet Masashi is too." Masashi considered talking but he was scared sp he kept silent. Jasmine just sent him a mad look and rolled her eyes.

"We may leave now; I will see you later at dinner, Jasmine. Come get up Masashi." Masashi got up and turned to bow; Jasmine smiled and gave Kamijo a quick good-bye hug. "Of course, Kamijo-san. I will see you later. Au revoir!"

Kamijo left the room together with Masashi and they made their way back to his office. Kamijo sensed that Masashi was trembling and so he stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Masashi, is there a problem? You are trembling ever since we got out of Jasmine's room." Masashi's eyes got bigger and he stared at the powerful vampire, he couldn't understand how he could sense it so easily but he was right, there is a problem.

"Yes, master. There is something I still have to tell you, the main reason why I am here. The reason my father told me to come here before he died."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright then, please tell me." Kamijo was curious about what Masashi intended to tell him, it has to be something important since Masashi really looked uncomfortable and scared to tell it. Kamijo waited a few minutes for him to answer until he spoke again. "Masashi, what is it? I do not have any time to waste with you being undecided if you will tell me or not, so please hurry up or tell me later."

Kamijo stared at the vampire and that made Masashi even more uncomfortable, and then he decided not to tell him, now. Not now it would only mess up things, and make them much more complicated than they already are. Masashi bowed and tried to fake a smile.

"Master, I do not want to bother you now, please go on with what you have to do. I am incredibly sorry that I bothered you." Kamijo didn't trust his smile and Masashi yet, he could feel that there was something that he tried to hide and that is one of the few things Kamijo cannot stand at all.

"Alright, I will call for Hizaki and he will see you to your room. Please wait here, and don't move, not an inch, you got me?" Masashi nodded and watched his master leave to call for Hizaki, who must be another descendant.

Kamijo walked through the halls, passed several locked doors and pictures of the last vampire lords and all he heard were his footsteps on the polished floor. He didn't know what to think of this vampire, he does not trust anybody who comes out of nowhere. Life taught Kamijo that you should not trust anybody, not even your family but still he trusted Jasmine even though he knows that he should not. A second pair of footsteps appeared behind him; he turned around and faced Teru, the youngest vampire.

"Master" he said and bowed. Kamijo smiled in return.

"What are you doing here Teru?" "I am looking for my butler, he vanished, master."

"Did he? Well then, good luck, and you would not happen to know where Hizaki is hiding." "I do, master. He is in the drawing room. I'm sure you will find him there. I will take my leave now, master." Teru bowed and quickly walked away.

Of course, Teru would not talk more than necessary with Kamijo, he was still frightened. Kamijo could not do anything about that but still, he wondered about what Teru said about his Butler. Why would he just vanish? That was very unusual, since he was a most loyal butler, but he could not worry about that now, he has to find Hizaki.

As Teru said Hizaki was in the drawing room, sewing some pieces of cloth together. Kamijo entered the room, the same moment Hizaki got up and bowed.

"Master, what a pleasure." "The pleasure is all mine, Hizaki. I have come to ask you for a favour."

Hizaki nodded. "Of course, master. What can I do for you?" "I need you to bring our visitor to his room, he is in my office." Hizaki looked confused, because he did know nothing about a visitor. "Excuse me, master, but what kind of visitor would that be?"

"Of course, I am sorry, I forgot to tell you. Another vampire, named Masashi, visited us today and now he needs a room, I'll give you all further details later. If you could hurry up now and see him to his room." Hizaki nodded, bowed and left immediately.

Hizaki was a simple person, he does not ask questions; he just follows his orders obediently, and most of all Kamijo could trust him; he knows that Hizaki would never betray him.

Kamijo left the room and walked down the hallway again, just to run into Teru again, who bowed. "Teru, please do not miss dinner today, I have a few things to discuss with you, so please be there, in time." Teru nodded and hurried away, still looking for his butler, probably.

In 2 hours it would be time to introduce Masashi to the others, till then Kamijo should rest for a while, but how could he do that with so much going on. They only had another 2 months to find the Holy Grail, or else the legend will come true and the entire remaining vampires will die, and Kamijo will not be able to protect them then, not a single one.

If he could only lay his hands on the Holy Grail, he could save anybody; even the humans would be saved. But how could he ever find him, his father never told him about the place where he hid the Holy Grail, and he has been dead for over 500 years now, and according to the legend of the end of the vampires, the vampires will be erased completely in the year 2022 and the Holy Grail is the only thing that could prevent this from happening. They already had November and yet no sign of the place where it is hidden.

The only thing he knows is that he must be hidden somewhere in China, since this is the place where his father was born and spent his whole life, and also the place where he died and his most beloved mother too. Kamijo will never forget the face of his mother when she died, screaming in pain, tears in her eyes, blood all over her face and his sister in her arms. And the last words she said to him were "Save yourself and your sister, please Kamijo. I am sorry for everything but I always loved you." After that she started coughing blood, her screaming stopped and she rolled her eyes in pain one last time before she passed away, still bleeding out of the wounds which covered her body but the poisoned arrow that pierced her heart stopped bleeding. Kamijo could remember every single detail, and it haunted him in his dreams, it was like a nightmare that does not end.

But after that all that happened was blurry, he just could remember taking his sister in his arms and then sitting in the blood of his mother, tears streaming down his face. He lost both, his mother and his father; he would never let anything happen to his sister. Ever since then Kamijo has been cold hearted and never showed any emotions; the only thing he ever loved from this moment on, was his sister, and even her, he lost.

During the First World War he lost her. He lost her in an attack of the Japanese army. Kamijo could feel that she did not die but she got lost in the caused panic and he never found her again. She might still be alive, Kamijo will probably never know. But the thing that still makes him hate himself is that he could not protect her, he could not keep the promise he gave his mother. He failed as a person and a brother. Why should he live and his sister not? In his eyes he should have died for losing her, he didn't want to live after that; he tried to kill himself a few times after that but he would not die but then he met Jasmine and he is probably the reason why Kamijo is still alive. Jasmine found him in an dark alley somewhere in London, bleeding and Jasmine knew that if he would not save him now he would be dead before sunrise but he could not let such a young and beautiful creature die, so he took him home and took care of him. Ever since then Kamijo has been together with him, he was the only one Kamijo ever felt close to since then. In the next hundred years the other members joined and Kamijo thinks of them as his family and he would die for his family.

Nobody knows that Kamijo had a sister and what exactly happened to his parents. Kamijo does not want to be pitied or considered weak. He was not weak, his life just showed him that the world is cruel and that nobody is allowed to be happy, not even after 500 years he would like the world, he still hated the human race for what they did to his family. He secretly wishes to kill every human but then it would be against his principles.

Kamijo is damned to live forever in this never ending pain, and nobody will ever be able to end his agony.

Kamijo has been staring at the painting of his father for the past hour, with all this flashbacks shooting through his head, making him feel miserable and weak. He didn't even realise that Jasmine has been standing next to him for quite some time now; he was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that he was crying and that Jasmine put an arm around him.

Kamijo took a step back and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He calmed down and opened them again, Jasmine would smile at him and then he would leave. Kamijo sighed and thanked Jasmine silently for not asking any questions. Then he headed off in the other direction to his room. He would need some rest before he will attend to dine with all of them, and so he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Hizaki tried to take care of Masashi and Teru still tried to find his butler and Yuki still sat in a corner and hated himself.

"Well, Masashi, my name is Hizaki; it is a pleasure to meet you. Kamijo sent me to see you to your room. "Masashi nodded and followed Hizaki up the steps.

"So Masashi, tell me about you. Where do you come from?"

"Japan, sir." "Oh really? How interesting, the master himself is from China, but I guess you know that. What happened to your clan?"

"Excuse me, but did you say that he is from China?" Masashi sure looked surprised.

Hizaki blinked. "Yes, he is. His father was the last vampire lord, and also the King of China. May I ask who now is king?"

Masashi could not believe that Kamijo was the prince whose fault it was that many soldiers lost their lives and that he was born into such a powerful family. Masashi wondered if he could be acquainted in any way with the new king and queen.

"Of course, his name is Kong-Li, and the queen is named Sakura."

"Sakura, you say? Isn't that a Japanese name?"

"It is, sir, but it is to be said that the lady changed her name because she wanted to forget about her past, but she surely is Chinese."

"Does anybody know who she was before or where she does come from exactly?" Hizaki really wanted to know more so he just kept asking.

"No, nobody that I know of. But there might be some people who know more, I don't know."

"How interesting. I would really like to know more about that. What a shame we are in this situation, so I would not be able to travel there, but I might ask Lord Kamijo about this."

Masashi nodded and continued walking until Hizaki stopped.

"There you go, Masashi, your room. I hope you will like it. I will leave you to yourself now. If you need anything, please, ask some of the maids or butlers."

"Thank you, sir." Hizaki bowed and left to find Kamijo.

Hizaki knocked on his masters' door, and waited until he heard Kamijo's voice telling him to enter.

"Master." Hizaki bowed and entered the room. Kamijo got up from his chair. "Hizaki, what can I do for you?"

"I am sorry to intrude but I would like to ask you a few things." Kamijo nodded and motioned Hizaki to take a seat.

"Please, ask me everything you want, I hope I will be able to answer your questions." Kamijo smiled kindly and waited for Hizaki to start.

"So well, I have just been talking to Masashi and he told me about the situation in China, and the new king and queen, and I was curious if you would know more about them, because Masashi didn't know a lot but their names and some background history of the lady."

Kamijo frowned and thought about it. "Help me on please, what are their names?"

"The lady is named Sakura and the king is named Kong-Li, master. It is said that the lady changed her name in the past to cover up her past."

"I am sorry but I don't know anything about them, maybe you should travel there? I am sure they will welcome some visit from us. It might even be a good idea if we all would go there, since it is possible that we will find the Holy Grail there. I have been well acquainted with the royal family since Kong-Li became king, but back then he has not been married to this woman."

Hizaki smiled happily. "Oh really? You think we could travel there, master? I would be delighted!"

"Yes, the sooner the better, how about we will discuss it at dinner now with the others, my dear Hizaki? I am sure the others will welcome this idea of getting out of here."

Hizaki nodded and left the room. Kamijo left it a few seconds after him. It was dinner time.

Hizaki and Kamijo entered the dining room together just to see that they are the first ones, but soon after Jasmine entered, looking as witchy as always.

Jasmine walked over to Kamijo and Hizaki, with a big smile on his face. "Kamijo, Hizaki. It's such a pleasure to see you 2 again." Kamijo smiled and Hizaki just waved his hand. A few minutes later Teru arrived at the door, but as always he struggled to open it, so Kamijo needed to get up and help him open that heavy door.

"Thank you, master. I am sorry I could not open it by myself." Teru looked down, being ashamed by his own weakness. Kamijo smiled and answered kindly: "Don't worry Teru. It is fine." Teru bowed and walked away to stand with Jasmine and Hizaki. Jasmine raised a brow and looked at the clock. "Kamijo, does Masashi know we have dinner now?" Kamijo turned around and thought about it. "Hizaki, did you tell him?" Hizaki chuckled and shook his head. Jasmine started laughing but stopped immediately when Kamijo glared at him. Kamijo turned to look at Teru and raised his hand to point at him. "Teru, you go and get him." Teru nodded, bowed and left the room, after Kamijo opened the door for him.

Teru ran as fast as he could, since he wanted to be back as soon as possible so he wouldn't disappoint his master. After a minute he found Masashi's room and knocked. He heard some footsteps and a second later Masashi opened the door. Masashi looked at the small vampire standing in front of him. The small one looked frightened by the sight of such a tall vampire as he was.

"What can I do for you?" Masashi tried to ask as friendly as possible.

"Kamijo is awaiting you for dinner, sir." Teru took a step back and waited for Masashi to come.

Masashi nodded and left for dinner, Teru always stayed behind him. After some minutes they arrived at the dining room. Masashi looked at the room and the big table in the middle where the 3 vampires were seated. Teru quickly rushed to his seat next to Yuki, who managed to arrive too. Kamijo got up and walked over to Masashi, who bowed when he saw him approaching.

"Masashi, I am incredibly sorry that I forgot to tell you when we dine. If you could take a seat next to..." He stopped talking and looked at the table. "Teru, could you please sit next to Yuki, so Masashi can sit there." Teru quickly got up and placed himself next to Yuki. "So Masashi, now please take a seat next to Jasmine."

After everyone was seated Kamijo raised his hand and told them that he had to announce something. Everyone stopped talking and looked at their master.  
>"My dear friends, this afternoon our dear Hizaki asked me something and since this proposal is a very good idea I decided that we should decide altogether. So Hizaki is really keen on getting to know more about the Chinese Royals, and so he asked me if he could travel to China. I thought that it would be a good idea if we all would go there. Though one of my main reasons would be to find the Holy Grail there, and if we can't find it there we have at least had the chance to meet King Kong-Li and his wife. What I want to ask you is if you would be fine with coming with me and Hizaki?"<p>

Jasmine smiled and clapped his hands. "I would be very happy to accompany you two. It's been centuries since I have been there." Kamijo smiled and looked at Teru and Yuki. Teru looked frightened and Yuki looked like he didn't even hear what Kamijo said.

Kamijo decided to speak to Teru first. "So Teru, will you come with us?" Teru bit his lip and looked down. "Teru, you don't have to be afraid. I won't leave your side, okay?" Teru looked at his kind master and nodded. "And now stop looking so sad." Teru nodded and smiled a bit and after that Kamijo turned to speak to Yuki. "Yuki, will you join us?" Yuki looked up and got up from his seat. "Of course, master." After that Masashi decided to speak. "I will accompany you too. I will be very glad to meet my friends from China again."

Kamijo smiled and got up from his seat. "Then it is decided we will leave by tomorrow night. Hizaki if you could book a flight, then I will contact Kong-Li and announce our visit, he will be very happy to see me again." With these words Kamijo left the room and walked to his office.

Jasmine too got up and smiled at everyone. "This is going to be great, my friends. Teru, you come with me. I will help you pack your stuff, dear." Teru smiled and followed Jasmine as they left the room. Masashi, Hizaki and Yuki remained in the room; the atmosphere was tense, because of Yuki's disapproval against Masashi. Masashi shook his head and left the room; the door just closed before Yuki could jump after him. Hizaki pulled Yuki back from the door and told him to calm down.

Hizaki looked at Yuki with a big question mark on his face. "Yuki, why did you do this? Just calm down and leave this guy alone." Yuki retraced his fangs and breathed heavily. "He just... he just makes me mad. I can't stand him." Hizaki patted his shoulder and left the room.

Hizaki was right, why did he do this. Yuki couldn't understand it himself. He doesn't even know why he hates this guy so much but still he should try to keep calm when he is around or else he will kill him someday and then Kamijo would throw him out. Yuki also left and hid in his room for the rest of the night.

Kamijo finally found the telephone number of Kong-Li, after he searched through his whole office. He tipped in the number and waited for someone to pick up. After a minute or two a voice answered the phone and asked who is calling. Kamijo answered and explained the reason why he is calling. After that the voice told him to wait a second and that he will go and get the king. Again after some minutes the king arrived and picked up the phone.

"Lord Kamijo, is this you?" The king sounded surprised.

"Yes it sure is, Kong-Li. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Kamijo took a seat in his big chair and relaxed.

"I couldn't believe it when the butler told me it was you. Are you well, Lord Kamijo?"

"I am perfectly fine, my friend. So my call must surprise you but I don't call without a reason, I have a request." Kamijo was a bit nervous since he hadn't been talking to Kong-Li for over 20 years.

"Oh sure, my friend. What can I do for you?" The kind sounded happy that he could do something for him.

"Well, me and my family want to come and visit China, and so I wanted to ask you if we could stay at your place. My dear friend Hizaki also wants to get to know you." Kamijo waited for the king's answer.

"Of course, Lord Kamijo. I would be delighted to see you again and of course I would be very happy to get to know your family. When did you think to come?" The king sounded happy that he would visit him.

"We booked flights for tomorrow night so I guess we will arrive the day after that, if that's fine."

"Perfectly fine, Lord Kamijo. I will get everything prepared for your arrival; a car will pick you up from the airport." In the background a woman's voice called for the king. To Kamijo the voice somehow sounded familiar...

"Thank you, that's more than I could ever ask for."

"Then I will see you in 2 days, Lord Kamijo. I am sorry, but I have to leave, my wife is calling out for me. Goodbye."

Kamijo said goodbye and hung up the phone. He was very happy that they could stay at the king's place but he was still wondering where he heard that background voice before. Anyways he needs to pack his stuff now.

Meanwhile Jasmine helped Teru to pack his stuff. Only around Jasmine Teru was a bit happier and more outgoing then around the others. Jasmine has always liked this little boy who was yet so frightened around Kamijo and with him he was happy and really talkative. Teru wasn't that shy, with jasmine he was lively and they had fun together.

"Teru, dear, don't you think it hurts Kamijo when you are always so shy, unhappy and frightened around him?" Jasmine has always wanted to ask him that question but didn't dare it till now.

Teru looked at him and started picking around the hem of his coat. "I don't know, he is so powerful and so tall. He just frightens me, Jasmine. You are not like him, he always seems so strict and scary." Jasmine laughed. "But Teru, he is not a bad person. He's not even frightening, dear. He is just Kamijo, you know, he had a hard live, and that might let him seem strict and scary but he's not, Teru. You need to understand that and try to act with him like you do when you are with me. And don't judge him because he is tall." Jasmine punched his should, and laughed. Teru flinched and thought about what he said.

"Come on, Teru. Try it; I am sure you will think differently about him then. He cares about you a lot and you should not act so coldly. I will stay at your side the next time and then wou will try, okay?" Teru nodded and sighed. Jasmine smiled and hugged the little boy. It's going to be fine, dear."

The next evening Kamijo, Jasmine and Teru were the first ones to be ready. Jasmine smiled when she saw Kamijo and glanced at Teru, who was walking at his side.

Kamijo smiled. "Now look who is ready already- Jasmine. And Teru." Jasmine smiled and glared at Teru, who showed a cute smile immediately. Kamijo blinked as if that surprised him. After a minute Masashi and Hizaki arrived, and soon after them Yuki.

Kamijo looked at all of them, smiled and walked to the car.

"Let's go I hope we all have a pleasant trip!"


End file.
